<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Memory of Jake by AGirlGoneAwry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773008">In Memory of Jake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry'>AGirlGoneAwry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Funeral, Gaslighting, dark themes, mother - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her son, Mary visits his funeral grieving. However, her ex-husband has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Memory of Jake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are gathered here today, at St. Drake’s Church in Barnsby, to mourn and celebrate the life of Jake Penn. Please, if you would like to take a stand for hymn number two-oh-five.” It was a blisteringly cold winter day, but Mary didn't feel like covering herself up in a thick coat. She didn't have any black coats anyway, and wanted to make sure that her son had the mourning that he deserved.</p><p>Her heavy breasts were on display in the tight black dress, a glimmering emerald pendant sitting between them in her cleavage. It was a gift that Jake had saved up for last christmas. Ever since his father, and her ex-husband, left ten years ago, Jake was always out trying to earn money and treat his mother. Even when people bullied him at school because they called her a MILF, he still stood up for his mother.</p><p>“Amazing grace, how sweet the sound<br/>That saved a wretch like me<br/>I once was lost, but now am found<br/>Was blind, but now I see.”</p><p>The church was barely a quarter full, and it wasn’t the largest of churches. Located on a hill a few miles away from the town of Barnsby, it was the only place close enough for Jake’s elderly grandparents to travel to without much hassle. Still, it seemed like not even all of the cousins could be bothered to make it. The thought infuriated the mother, her midnight black hair straightened out down her back and her makeup applied thick.</p><p>“Through many dangers, toils, and snares<br/>I have already come<br/>‘Tis grace that brought me safe thus far<br/>And grace will lead me home.”</p><p>Mary was surprised she didn't feel any tears forming yet, even looking upon the mahogany coffin positioned in the center of the room. None of his school friends could make it, even after she hand-wrote every invitation. It seemed like nobody cared about Jake’s death apart from herself. The very thought made her squirm and feel strange. She knew she'd never forget about her son.</p><p>“Please, sit whilst I recite God’s prayer.” The elderly priest croaked out, clearing his throat as he began to ramble on about one thing or another. Mary was never the most religious person, but she felt like this was something she had to do to let go and properly grieve. A way of dealing with the death. She couldn’t forget that night when the police turned up at her doorstep. Jake was meant to be staying afterschool for some school play. He was so excited about it, or more particularly about her.</p><p>A girl named Jess in his class. He had a crush on her, he was going to ask her out- Mary’s first relationship was when she was 22, so he was definitely ahead of the curve there by six years. But on the way home, the police claimed that he was hit by a car and dragged into the nearby field, where somehow he managed to hit his head and slowly bleed to death from the inside. When she first heard the news she couldn’t stop crying, thinking about her gorgeous boy dying in such a brutal, painful way. But now it only bored her hearing about people giving their consolidations.</p><p>It was over. After today, it was time to move on. There was meant to be another hymn, but it seemed like the elderly priest simply skipped past it and finished up the ceremony. The men who carried the coffins came back in, looking incredibly bored as they hoisted up the light coffin with ease, marching out to go and bury it by the church just outside. Mary got up, helping up her mother and father as the few people at the funeral began to head outside, getting hit by a barrage of cold wind and light rain.</p><p>The briskness of the weather made Mary’s nipples harden and poke through her dress, embarrassingly. However, it wasn’t like anybody noticed. She watched as the gravedigger began to pile on dirt, the priest reading out the rites of her son. Again, she felt no emotion whatsoever. She felt almost dead and empty.</p><p>By the time they had finished, the rest of the family were already gone. Mary was the only one left, staring at the covered up grave as the rain soaked through her dress. She let out a sigh, walking back round to enter the church, only to notice a strange car she didn't recognise. It was a white nissan, but with red-brown splatters and specks across the front. However, she definitely noticed the man coming out of it.</p><p>Kenny. Her ex-husband, and Jake’s father. Normally, she'd be filled with burning hatred, ready to throw fists at him. But instead she just felt… Nothing. A sense of peace, almost. Jake’s funeral wasn’t the place for her to get angry.</p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t get here earlier, my car got damaged. Hit some roadkill last week and never got round to visiting the mechanic.” He said with a smirk, his eyes openly checking out Mary. “You look amazing.”</p><p>She was used to him hitting on her. But this time she felt a smile grace her lips, blushing slightly. Without Jake to complement and look after her, at least Kenny was. “Thanks. You look a bit more buff than usual as well.”</p><p>“Been hitting the gym the past few years. It’s been paying off if you’re noticing it.” He replied back teasingly as the two smiled dumbly at each other, a brief pause before Kenny continued to talk. “We could stand out here in the rain, but instead let’s head inside. I think the place is empty, so we’ve got it all to ourselves to catch up.”</p><p>Mary simply nodded, turning around on the heel of her boot and leading the way through the large ancient doors of the church on the hill. The candles were still burning for Jake, and his pictures were still up in the front. Every row of the seats had programs printed out with his face on the front of each one, but they were already accumulating dust as Mary and Kenny walked up to take a seat at the front. Almost immediately Kenny placed his hand on her thigh, but the attention was appreciated rather than reviled.</p><p>“Look, this is a tough time and we’re going through the same thing. You know things haven’t been the same since we broke up. I know this sounds messed up, but maybe this is God punishing us for divorcing.”</p><p>Mary felt a redness flush to her face, not sure where to look. “I… I dunno, Kenny. I don’t think-”</p><p>“Don’t think. Just do.” She felt his hand sliding underneath the tight dress, but the warmth of his hand felt good, especially after being in the cold for an hour. “God punished us by taking Jake away from us. But we’re in God’s house now. Maybe he wants us to create another Jake. You’re not too old, we can still do this.”</p><p>It felt so wrong. It felt incredibly wrong. But before Mary could even respond, Kenny planted his lips on hers, and the two began to gently make out. The muscular ex wasted no time in pulling the dress down, causing her large breasts to fall out and sag, just like any mature woman’s breasts would do.</p><p>His hands were all over her, and before long she was running hers against his. She felt so fucked up doing this on Jake’s special day, but it had been so long since she had been with a real man, not just her vibrator. And Kenny was doing everything a real man needed to do, including taking charge.</p><p>“Get this shit off you.” Kenny growled as his hands scrambled to unbuckle his belt. Mary wasted no time either, grasping for the zip at the back of her dress and tugging it down. She released the strapless dress, causing her tits to properly sag as Kenny greedily grabbed at them, squeezing them painfully as his hand went to push aside her plain black panties, plunging two fingers straight into her wet cunt.</p><p>“God, you’re a nasty bitch.” He muttered to himself, a grin crossing his lips. His semi-hard cock was resting, flopped out of his trousers as he began to stroke it slowly. It didn't take much to get hard. But Mary was too turned on for some reason, way too turned on to get offended at the dirty talk.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea.” The man suddenly said, getting up off the pew. Mary, naked and feeling the coldness of the chapel, got up and dumbly followed her ex-husband across to the large portait of Jake standing up on an easel.</p><p>“I want you to spit on the photo.” He said. Mary’s eyes grew wide and suddenly the severity of what was occurring. She felt herself instinctively cover up her heavy tits as she realised what she was doing. Having sex at her son’s funeral.</p><p>“What… No. No way. Kenny, you’re insane.” She began to say as she felt her fragile mental psyche begin to crumble.</p><p>“Bitch, don’t complain and just do.” He growled. He was always abusive, but this was another level. He grabbed a bundle of Mary’s hair, throwing her to her knees in front of the photo  and shoving her face right in front of his green eyes, so hopefully and happy.</p><p>“Do it. Do it or I’ll beat you harder than you’ve ever been beaten in your life.”</p><p>Mary didn't want that, and she realised that she had no choice. “Please forgive me, Jake.” She said softly, before gathering up all the saliva in her mouth and spat it out. It left a large spatter on his nose, slowly dripping down as she heard Kenny laugh like a maniac beside her. She could see his thick cock beside her, gently bobbing and twitching with excitement. The mother didn't need Kenny’s next command to know what to do. Pursing her plump, red-painted lips, she turned her head and grabbed the base of the cock, grabbing Kenny’s attention as he pivoted his hips to give Mary access to his moderate-sized member.</p><p>Effortlessly, the MILF began to bob up and down on his cock. It may have been ten years since they last had sex, but even then the muscle memory and the skills came rushing back. Mary never went out of practice, using her dildo to keep her gag reflex away. And it was paying off, hearing Kenny’s moans of pleasure. She still had it. She still gave blowjobs like a pro.</p><p>It was almost like the two of them were back in college where they first met, fucking and rutting like rabbits. But the circumstances couldn’t be further from the truth. Using one hand to gently massage his balls, she could tell that he was nearing climax already. But she wasn’t prepared for what Kenny had planned for his cumshot.</p><p>Just as he was nearing climax, Mary was getting ready to swallow his load down. Only he hastily pulled his cock out, pointing and aiming for Jake’s picture as he began to shoot his load. Mary went to try and stop it, but she was too slow. She could only watch as her beautiful boy’s face was plastered with Kenny’s chunky cum, the smell of jizz invading her nostril over the burning candles as he let out groan after groan, stroking his cock as his cum went from spurt to dribble, a small puddle forming beneath him.</p><p>“I’ve… I’ve got a motel room rented back in town. If you want we can head back and grab some vodka. Get fucked like we’re back in college.” Kenny casually suggested, pushing his softening cock back into his trousers. Mary wanted to scream and shout at him, all that anger she harboured at him burning back. But instead she realised that she needed a new outlet for that anger.<br/>“Sure.” She sent gently, smiling at her ex as he began to gather up some of the programs spread out across the sheets. She wanted to question what he was doing, but thought better of it. She'd rather be caught by surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>